


A Melancolia de Lockmann

by ghfrc



Category: I Want to Be a Receptionist in the Magic World!
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghfrc/pseuds/ghfrc
Summary: Uma história centrada em Alves Lockmann, o eterno rival de nossa protagonista em "I Want to Be a Receptionist in The Magic World!" onde podemos vê-lo fora do habitual. Sabemos como ele é próximo aqueles que o veem como um nobre, sabemos também próximo de Nanari, mas como ele é para si mesmo perdido em seus pensamentos? Principalmente após descobrir que sua rival seguiu por caminhos diferentes ao fim da escola. Leia "A Melancolia de Lockmann" e descubra.
Relationships: Nunnaly Hell & Alves Lockmann





	A Melancolia de Lockmann

**Author's Note:**

> O prólogo da história se passa durante o fim do capítulo 3 enquanto o restante é simultâneo aos acontecimentos do capítulo 9

Após o fim do Torneio de Combate Mágico da Academia Dolan, chegamos a cerimônia de premiação. Nanari finalmente alcançou seu sonhado primeiro lugar, até descobrir que a premiação era dividida em gênero e que Lockmann também havia conquistado o topo, este na categoria masculina. Como rivais desde o primeiro ano, cada confronto traz um brilho nos olhos de ambos e ali não seria diferente, ainda mais diante de tantos olhos na plateia. Não ter um confronto direto foi uma decepção para ambos, embora cada um expresse de forma diferente.

  
**NANARI** — Eu estava tão certa que eu seria capaz de lutar contra você  
**LOCKMANN** — Claro. Quando tudo isso acabar irei até você te dar um soco, tudo bem? Então espere por mim

  


  
Sim, Alves Lockmann sempre mantinha seu jeito irônico perto de Nanari Hell. Ele sabe que seu jeito provocativo é a melhor forma para chamar atenção de sua rival e, assim, manterem seus confrontos de forma cada vez mais nivelados entre si. Se aproximando a eles o professor Boudon os pergunta:

  
**BOUDON** — Gostaria de perguntá-los, o que vocês planejam fazer após a graduação?  
**LOCKMANN** — Irei me juntar a guarda real  
**NANARI** — Eu irei me tornar uma recepcionista em Haare

  
Lockmann teve uma reação totalmente inesperada. Seus olhos vermelhos como rubi passavam uma sensação de preocupação e seus longos cabelos loiros tampavam estes mesmos olhos para que aqueles ao seu redor não notassem a súbita mudança de comportamento. O Professor Boudon se aproximou da dupla com um sorriso de orgulho de ter os acompanhado por todos esses anos e deu a cada um cartas de recomendação escritas especialmente para serem entregues aos chefes de cada setor, era a passagem garantida para que cada um realizasse seu sonho. 

  
Entretanto, enquanto Nanari expressava um sorriso radiante que se destacava junto ao brilho de seus cabelos azuis, Lockmann, aquele que facilmente conseguia esconder suas emoções para com aqueles a sua volta, se via de cara fechada. Ele não acreditara que durante todos estes anos sua maior rival, a qual o trazia alegria na corrida ao topo, teria um objetivo tão baixo, mais do que isso, simplesmente pensar que após a formatura eles não teriam tanto contato como na escola o deixava louco, ele não conseguira aceitar que estes dias maravilhosos junto aquela que ele o considera especial estavam para acabar.

  
Nanari sempre teve seu sonho de atuar como recepcionista, já o almejara antes mesmo de ingressar a Academia Dolan há cinco anos, entretanto ela nunca contara a Lockmann sobre isto. Ambos passavam maior parte do seu tempo juntos com suas competições infantis e palavras provocativas, por mais próximos que eram, raramente havia tempo propício para uma conversa calma entre eles.  
\- - - -  
Um ano e meio se passou desde o dia do Torneio de Combate Mágico que Lockmann nunca esquecera. Em apenas seis meses ele fora de um simples graduado aceito na Cavalaria do Reino para capitão do primeiro pelotão, um feito impressionante que o fazia ser um dos membros mais respeitados em toda tropa. Contudo, no momento ele se encontrava cabisbaixo na mesma cadeira e na mesma sala de todos os dias; a sala do primeiro pelotão e a cadeira demarcada como a do capitão.  


  
Alguns dos membros liderados por Lockmann já estavam acostumados a vê-lo naquele estado quando não estavam em missão, principalmente o trio que adorava uma prosa sobre o que acontecia nos arredores. Sirius era um deles, um homem entre os trinta anos que nunca almejara muito, sabendo que estar onde chegou já é um feito e tanto, era conhecido por frequentemente mostrar fotos de seu afilhado Harry, o garoto era tudo para ele.

  
Além de Sirius também havia Marceline que tinha longos cabelos pretos e uma pele pálida, quando não estava com seu grupo passava o tempo compondo e cantando com sua guitarra vermelha em formato de machado; Hermes era o mais novo do grupo, ainda assim era dois anos mais velho que seu capitão e empenhava mais o papel de mensageiro, não participando muito das missões. Entretanto sua função era privilegiada para Sirius e Marceline, informação é o mais importante para qualquer grupo de fofoqueiros.

  
**SIRIUS** — Eu não entendo esse cara, em menos de um ano ele já lidera um pelotão e tudo que faz nos intervalos é sentar naquela cadeira como se sua vida tivesse acabado, queria eu estar no lugar dele — exclamou Sirius.  
**HERMES** — Ele é tão diferente lá fora, quando ele está nos liderando sua imagem reflete uma experiência que não condiz com sua idade tão jovem. Eu sou apenas dois anos mais velho e não consigo me ver passando esta imagem de confiança para os novatos e ele o faz com tanta facilidade, mas aqui eu só consigo enxergar melancolia — disse Hermes.  
**MARCELINE** — Qualquer mulher se derrete por ele ao ver sua face sem falhas em uma missão, somos o primeiro pelotão, um dos mais respeitados da cavalaria, se eu não estivesse aqui vendo o verdadeiro eu de nosso capitão, com certeza eu seria uma delas — indagou Marceline.  


  
Lockmann seguia melancólico em seus pensamentos, é como se ele não tivesse olhos para mais nada ao seu redor enquanto não ouvisse a palavra missão. Havia dias que ele mesmo se vendava para tentar buscar o cenário escolar novamente, os dias mais felizes de sua vida, talvez até mesmo esperando que um certo alguém lhe tirasse aquela venda.

  
**LOCKMANN** — Aquela tonta do gelo, não tem um dia que eu não me pergunte o porquê dela não estar aqui  
**LOCKMANN** — Fazia seis meses que eu não a via. Eu não sei se eu ainda terei tamanha sorte de a encontrar pelo acaso como foi nesta semana. Primeiro em minha própria casa após um acidente de trabalho e depois ontem durante o baile de máscaras  
**LOCKMANN** — Mas enquanto ela estiver naquele emprego não há como continuarmos com nossas disputas, eu queria estar ao lado dela, dia após dia, nem que fosse uma mera troca de insultos. O simples fato de ter aquele rosto tão belo, talentoso e inteligente, a única que vejo ao meu lado, por perto faz o meu coração palpitar, mas isso não é possível aqui  
**LOCKMANN** — Por favor Nanari, eu só te peço que siga crescendo, eu só queria poder ter a certeza de que sempre que nos encontrássemos, de alguma forma, a próxima vez já estivesse definida  
\- - - -  
Enquanto isso na sala do comandante da cavalaria, Lockmann nem sequer podia imaginar que uma importante conversa entre seu superior e a diretora de Haare poderia mudar o seu destino.  


  
O comandante da cavalaria estava animado, ele estava feliz pois a diretora de Haare iria se comunicar com ele pelo espelho mágico. Para ele, nada o deixava mais feliz do que conversar com sua velha amiga de temperamento curto.

  
**DIRETORA LOCTIS** — E é isto, estamos resolvendo o caso da Senhora Mariah com a besta mágica. Os exorcistas encontraram o marido desaparecido, mas nem sinal da besta, então iremos até à floresta para conjurar feitiços de detecção de memória  
**COMANDANTE DA CAVALARIA** — Obrigado pelo comunicado. Eu irei acompanhá-la nesta missão. Nunca se sabe quando a besta poderá aparecer novamente, acredito que nossa presença será necessária  
**DIRETORA LOCTIS** — Eu só estou te informando porque o protocolo obriga qualquer informação acerca de bestas mágicas serem repassados a você e a coroa real, não se meta nos assuntos de Haare, nossos magos são mais do que qualificados para o caso — disse a diretora bem irritada.  
**COMANDANTE DA CAVALARIA** — Você não está em posição de fazer isso. Te encontrarei em Haare daqui a duas horas, até mais tarde — disse o cavaleiro mais importante do reino, desligando de forma abrupta, o que deixou Loctis ainda mais furiosa.  


  
**DIRETORA LOCTIS** — Aquele Homem barbudo está vindo mesmo. Aquele imbecil apenas quer roubar nosso crédito para ele, de que forma os cavaleiros estão acima de nós?!  
**COMANDANTE DA CAVALARIA** — Carvalho, contate o primeiro e o sexto pelotão imediatamente. Temos uma missão

  
Carvalho assim o fez, contactou imediatamente os pelotões informados que em no máximo duas horas deveriam estar em Haare para a missão, e os contatados rapidamente avisaram seus superiores.  
\- - - -  
De volta a sala do primeiro pelotão Hermes, o mensageiro, correu até a sala de Lockmann com a importante mensagem:

  
**HERMES** — Capitão Lockmann, temos uma missão, o comandante da cavalaria disse que vamos atuar em conjunto com os magos de Haare em menos de duas horas  
Lockmann rapidamente voltou a mostrar sua faceta de líder e instruiu a Hermes e cada membro em suas funções o mais rápido possível.  
**LOCKMANN** — Missão conjunta aos magos de Haare você disse? Faça os preparativos de forma urgente! — exclamou Lockmann, agora com uma expressão que não demonstrara de forma sincera desde os tempos da academia.

**FIM**


End file.
